1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knee bolsters for vehicles and, more specifically, to a one-piece knee bolster for an instrument panel on a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knee bolsters are employed as interior components on motor vehicles. Typically, the knee bolster is mounted to an instrument panel on the motor vehicle. During a frontal impact of the motor vehicle, the knee bolster provides a first contact surface for knees of a seated occupant and to aid in cushioning and directing the knees. The knee bolster also provides energy management of a lower torso of the occupant and load transmission to other members, for example, energy absorption brackets and the support structure for the instrument panel (IP).
Typically, these knee bolsters are made either of a steel/plastic or thermoset material. In the steel/plastic knee bolster, an energy absorbing steel liner is assembled to a plastic cover. In the thermoset knee bolster, a thick compression molded cover having ribs transfers the knee loads to the energy absorption brackets between the knee bolster and a support structure for the instrument panel.
Although the above knee bolsters have worked well, it is desirable to provide a one-piece knee bolster that is completely recyclable. It is also desirable to provide a one-piece knee bolster that is low cost and lightweight. It is still desirable to control the stiffness of a one-piece knee bolster. At the same time, it is further desirable to provide a one-piece knee bolster, which is nice to touch and feel and has a class xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d fit, finish and aesthetic.
Accordingly, the present invention is a one-piece knee bolster for a motor vehicle including a knee bolster cover adapted to mount to vehicle structure in an interior of a motor vehicle and at least one hollow reinforcing channel member extending along the knee bolster cover to reinforce the knee bolster cover.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new one-piece knee bolster is provided for a motor vehicle having integral reinforcing channels to reinforce the knee bolster. Another advantage of the present invention is that the one-piece knee bolster is recyclable compared to thermoset materials. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the one-piece knee bolster has reduced weight and fewer parts compared to steel/plastic knee bolsters. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the one-piece knee bolster has hollow reinforcing channels which can be varied in size and number to provide a wide range of stiffness for a knee bolster cover. A further advantage of the present invention is that the hollow reinforcing channels on the one-piece knee bolster eliminate shrinkage related problems (sink marks) found in similarly ribbed knee bolsters, yielding a class xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d surface. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the one-piece knee bolster allows for adequate steering column stroke. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the one-piece knee bolster has a relatively low cost.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.